Uprising
by Wildcat227
Summary: What if the camps didn't exist? In this story, demigods started telling stories of monsters and weren't sent to camp. No, they were sent to a mental institution.*keep in mind that in this they don't start with their powers or any fighting skills*


**A/N: Hey! This is a story written for a challenge on the forum Querencia using the prompts;**

 **Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano**

 **Frank Zhang**

 **Bryce Lawrence**

 **Mental Institution!AU**

 **Annabeth/Reyna**

 **Summary; What if the camps didn't exist? In this story, demigods started telling stories of monsters and weren't sent to camp. No, they were sent to a mental institution.*keep in mind that in this they don't start with their powers or any fighting skills***

 **Uprising**

Reyna stretched, sitting up in her cot. Across the room was her roommate and girlfriend Annabeth Chase, who was already awake. The room was small with off white walls and a cot on each side. The whole place smelled of bleach and other chemicals. This was because they were at The Institution For Special Case Juveniles, a mental institution.

None of them were really crazy, they were just tattle tales. You see, everyone here had one thing in common. They were all descendants of the gods. Reyna, along with her older sister Hllya, was a daughter of Bellona, the Roman goddess of war. When Reyna was ten, their father was killed by a monster. The two girls had run for help, but all they got was sent here as punishment for telling mortals about monsters. When they got here, they were separated. Reyna was paired with a girl her age as a roommate. This girl was Annabeth, who had been there since she was seven for reveling monsters to her stepmother. Annabeth had been kind to her, and they soon became friends … and now so much more.

"Morning." The blonde teen said. "Breakfast in about five minutes."

Reyna stood up, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried." She smiled. "You sleep like a rock. Anyway, we should go. Don't want to be late."

Reyna nodded, following her girlfriend down the hall towards the mess hall. As they got closer, they heard shouting.

Annabeth sighed, "Sounds like Leo is working his magic."

Reyna nodded, playing with her medical bracelet. It was a standard hospital bracelet, other than the the fact that the paper was gold. It said her full name in fancy black letters; Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.

The mess hall was, well, a mess. Food was flying through the air, covering the other patients, sitting on the floor, basically everywhere but the plates. Standing on a table was Leo Valdez, fists in the air.

"Food fight!" The little Latino yelled, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Come on, Zhang! You call that throwing food!?"

"No!" Frank yelled back, "I call it hiding!"

The large Chinese-Canadian was hiding under a table, mashed potatoes in his buzz-cut hair.

"Get ready people!" Clarrise shouted, her and her friends lined up on one side of the mess hall. "Throw!"

Food went flying, hitting the poor unorganized saps in the line of fire. Reyna turned to Annabeth.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You mean that we should get those people in line?" She nodded.

Reyna walked onto the battlefield, head held high. "Children of the gods! Form ranks!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her and Annabeth were behind a wall of teenagers, all armed with plates of food. Even Leo had answered her call to battle, his mad-man grin having turned to a smug smirk. Annabeth gave Reyna a smile, and she returned it.

Annabeth spoke the next order. "Fire for their leader!"

Food and even whole plates sailed across the room. Many missed, but Clarrise still ended up covered in food.

The brunette closed her eyes, brushing some food from the front of her. "Well played, Ramírez-Arellano." She opened her eyes again, "Fire for Reyna!"

The food flew, but than the door opened. Standing in the doorway was none other than Bryce Lawrence, the roughest orderly in the whole place. The whole room was frozen as his cold gaze looked them over. His green eyes met Reyna's, and a cold smile crossed his face. She ignored the shiver going down her spine, lifting her shoulders and holding her head high.

"What have we here?" He asked, tapping his nightstick. "looks to me like you've made a mess. Now poor Hazel will have to clean it up."

Hazel, the cook and server, raised her hands up as if in surrender. "Bryce, it's fine. They were just having fun..."

He glared, silencing her, "They aren't _supposed_ to have fun, Hazel. Now, who started this whole thing?"

His gaze swept the crowd. Leo went to step forward, but Reyna put an arm out to block him.

"I did." She said, holding her head higher, "I provoked Clarrise, and started the fight."

He sighed. "Reyna, Reyna, Reyna. You're a trouble maker aren't you? You just got in trouble with Nico last night for fighting in the hall, and here you are starting it again."

He took a step closer, clenching his fist. Everyone else backed away, leaving only Reyna and Bryce in the center of the room. He swung his fist, catching her in the face. She took a few steps back, wiping away the blood now dripping from her nose. Bryce stalked up to her, kicking her in the stomach and knocking her to the floor. Reyna looked up, meeting his eyes.

"Bryce …" Hazel started.

"Stay out of this, girl. Go back to the kitchen."

He then laughed, kicking Reyna again and causing her to gasp in pain. The orderly held up his nightstick, a wide grin on his face. She closed her eyes, waiting.

"Bryce." Came a voice she knew all too well.

Nico.

"The masters called you to the office, Bryce. I suggest you go, I'll take care of her."

Reyna heard Bryce leaving. She opened her eyes to see Nico's dark, sunken ones looking back at her. The younger boy was leaning over her, his hands folded over his chest.

Annabeth ran up to Reyna, dropping to her knees. "Are you okay?"

Before Reyna could say anything, Nico placed a hand on each of their heads. Reyna's vision went black and she felt sick to her stomach as she seemed to move faster then should have been possible. It was over in a second, and she found herself and Annabeth back in their room.

"Stay here." Nico said simply before walking out of the room.

After a moment, Annabeth turned back to Reyna. "Your face is all bloody."

Before Reyna could protest, Annabeth got a rag and began to clean the blood from her face. After a moment, she spoke;

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

Reyna sighed. "Leo wouldn't have been able to take it as well as I did."

Annabeth nodded, sighing. "Your jaw and nose will be bruised, and most likely your sides too, but you'll live."

Reyna sighed, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. She wondered if she had done the right thing, what would Hllya have done? She sighed, knowing very well that she would have left Leo to his fate. It had been years, but Reyna doubted her sister took anymore of a liking to people.

Annabeth placed her hand over Reyna's, causing her to open her eyes. She smiled, grabbing her girlfriend's hand a squeezing. Annabeth squeezed back, leaning against the wall beside her. It wasn't long before they were asleep, still hand in hand.

The next day, lunch was somber. The only sound was the quiet scraping of silverware on plastic dishes. Reyna was leaning against Annabeth as they both ate. Suddenly Conner and Travis Stoll, the resident thieves, walked over to the two girls. What did they want?

"Hey guys." Conner whispered. "Guess what?"

Annabeth looked up. "What?"

"Shh." Travis shushed her, pressing something metal to her lips.

Annabeth's eye lit up when she saw what it was. A key.

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Please review!**


End file.
